


switching off

by WattStalf



Series: Kinktober 2016 [10]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Bloodplay, Cunnilingus, Edgeplay, F/M, Kinktober 2016, Knifeplay, Oral Sex, PWP, blood and stuff ya know, henry's thing, yeahhhh lots of uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Henry and Robin take turns cutting each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 10 is Edgeplay, but it came out looking like my entry for Blood and Gore day. What can I say? I have a weakness for knifeplay. Here's Henry being Henry.  
> 

“You wanna cut me so deep you can see my guts?” asks Henry with a bright, bright smile that completely contrasts his statement. “Cos I think that's what I would want! Wanna do that?”

“Can I heal you?” asks Robin in return. “No, I can't. And I don't want to have to explain to anyone why you're in such a state when we haven't been in any battles, so we aren't doing _anything_ that puts your life in too much danger.”

“Aw, okay,” he says, but he doesn't sound or look too disappointed. Oftentimes, she wonders how she ended up with somebody like him, or how she ended up being so willing to indulge him in his odder fantasies. But she loves him, more than she could ever hope to express, and that includes everything about him. She can't even deny the fact that she's come to enjoy a lot of things she never expected, because she never would have tried them without someone like Henry egging her on.

“I won't cut you that deep either,” he says. “For you, I promise I'll be extra careful, alright?” If she didn't know him better than most, that would sound more threatening than reassuring, but she does and she smiles.

She never expected to like the pain that he loves so much, but she knew that he had a curiosity about hurting her that he wasn't putting to words, and she decided, one day, to make the suggestion herself. After all, she wanted Henry to be happy, and her own curiosity was nagging at her. She's come to love it since then, unable to explain it but addicted to it all the same. Tonight they will cut each other and feel their blood mingle as they fuck, and then they will bandage one another up with so much care that it'll almost seem impossible that they were the ones responsible for the pain in the first place.

She starts first, when he's out of his robes and his pale skin is exposed to her. There are scars decorating his body already, some from her and others not, and even when leaves shallow cuts, they still leave marks for quite some time. He's beautiful, so beautiful, and she slides the blade of the small knife along his stomach. Henry looks down in excitement to watch the thin line of blood appear.

“Look at _that_ , Robin,” he says, he always says, sounding like a delighted child. “Isn't it so pretty?” She nods and runs a finger along the cut, catching some of his blood and bringing her finger up to his lips. He kisses her finger before parting his lips and drawing it in to suck, licking the blood away as he does so. His eyes drift close and an expression of serenity crosses his features as he softly moans.

This alone would be enough to arouse her, but he's been aroused since the knife first touched his skin. When he releases her finger from his mouth, he grins at her again and she gets back to work, leaving another cut, and another. Henry moans and moans and moans and never once does anything to indicate that it actually hurts even though he keeps telling her how much it does and how much he loves that.

A few times, she licks along the cuts herself, tasting his blood, and once again, this is never anything she thought she would enjoy so much. Then again, there's so much she doesn't know about herself; perhaps she loved this sort of thing before and perhaps she couldn't help being drawn to someone like Henry, as a result. It's entirely possible that, in these moments, she's more herself than she could ever know.

“Let me taste you,” Henry says, after she's cut him again and again, after he's tasted his own blood enough. “I wanna see how good you taste right after me, okay?”

She nods, and they switch places and he runs the knife down the length of her body. He starts at her chest and he slowly drags it to the bottom of her stomach, staying shallow but never letting up, not even a little bit, until he has a long line to trail his tongue along, moaning blissfully. She's never seen Henry look quite as happy as he does in a moment like this, and as much as she should think that it's strange, it only makes her love him more.

“That's not gonna stop bleeding easy!” he declares, elated. His own cuts are still bleeding as well, and he runs a finger along one so that he can taste himself again, before immediately dropping back down to lick up the fresh blood. After a moment of quiet consideration, he sighs happily. “Even our blood goes perfect together, you know that?”

It's an incredibly romantic statement, especially coming from someone like him, and she murmurs to him, telling him that she loves him and wincing in pain as he cuts her again, an identical line along the first one. This time, he does not even pause to admire her blood before he leans down, following the twin trails of blood with his tongue until he reaches the bottom of her stomach and even then, he doesn't stop, dropping down until his face is between her legs. He can already tell that this is driving her crazy, and so he's going to make sure he can make her feel good before he worries about himself any more.

Burying his tongue in her flesh, he works with considerably more vigor, no longer afraid of hurting her like he was when he licked her cuts. She squirms and writhes and moans for him, her breath getting caught in her throat until she can scarcely breathe at all, and she knows that he'd love to see something like that, but she isn't able to speak to tell him that she can't breathe, and he goes on, oblivious.

He keeps going and going until it is more than she can bear, until the pleasure and tension building up in her, coiling in the pit of her stomach, can't be contained anymore. She goes entirely tense for a few seconds, as if attempting one last time to contain herself, before failing and relaxing and giving in to the tremors that pulse over her in waves, feeling as though they are somehow able to reach all of her body. She finds her voice only to moan, and Henry pulls back to look up at her.

“You look so pretty like that,” he says with a soft smile. When he straightens, he gives Robin time to catch herr breath and recover before he helps her up, ready to switch places with her so that she can cut him some more.

 


End file.
